The Story of Will the Reaper
The Tale of Will the Shinigami or ''William Shinigami No Monogatari'' is the 6th OVA for Kuroshitsuji Season 2. It was aired on April 27, 2011. It's about Grell and William, who recalls the past when they were both students. Summary William and Grell are in charge of coaching newcomers (shinigami students). Grell recalls the past, the time that he saved William. But, William said that the time he was saved by Grell was only a dirty memory in his life as he recalls the past. This story recalls about the past of William who was being underestimated by Grell. Grell use to have higher grades than William, and he doesn't want William to be his partner. Despite the humiliation William feels, he respects Grell, and he expects that they will work together. William and Grell's mission is to reap the soul of Thomas Wallis, whose dream is to be a great novelist. Grell seems to be arrogant when it comes to the task. He beats up William because he got annoyed but according to William they have to observe first in order to avoid mistakes as Grell stops bullying him. They observed Thomas all the time, then Grell seems as if he can't wait for them to make a move. William decides to introduce himself to Thomas as he commented about Thomas's novel. Thomas notices Grell's scythe, and later, William explains that he's a shinigami and Thomas is about to die. Thomas thinks William and Grell are stage actors who are promoting some kind of performance. Grell told him to shut up, but Thomas says he has never seen a man as beautiful as Grell. Grell blushes and says that he's an actor. Because of that, Thomas hatches an idea and writes a novel titled "The Tale of Will the Shinigami". William praises his stories, and, according to Grell, they are not bad at all. When the day of Thomas's death arrives, Grell and William get in another fight. This time, Grell loses as he realizes he likes William. According to William, the destiny of one's person will never change. When Thomas is hit by a carriage, William stabs Thomas in the stomach with his Death Scythe and collects Thomas's cinematic records. Suddenly, the cinematic records go wild, knocking William's glasses off and entering his body. William cries after seeing Thomas's memories, then Grell comes to save William and tells him that he should take care of his glasses. They were able to work together in order to reap all of Thomas's cinematic records. After reaping all the records, Grell tells William that the other shinigami students are also having trouble with the cinematic records. Later on, after completing the task, Grell and William officially get their new glasses from Lawrence Anderson as a sign of being professional shinigami. Characters * William T. Spears * Grell Sutcliff * Lawrence Anderson * Thomas Wallis * Eric Slingby (cameo appearance) * Alan Humphries (cameo appearance) * Ronald Knox (special appearance) * The Students * The previous supervisor and the officer Trivia * Eric Slingby and Alan Humphries made there cameo appearance along with their death scythes. * You can see the glimpse of Ronald's female friend in General Affairs Department. * Takuya Nagaoka the actor for William and a member of Cool Guys bought a DVD of this OVA just for him to watch. Category:Shinigami Category:OVA